


One Day

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Treat, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: One day, Ahsoka thought. One day the three of them would finally be together again.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



The two woman entered the bare-bones room quietly, dirty and bruised and exhausted, and clearly in need of a week off, or at the very least a good night's sleep.  
Ahsoka sat down heavily on the bed, pushing the dusty, unmade bedsheets aside without a thought and inspected her calf through the torn fabric. Not as bad as she'd expected, the bleeding had already stopped on its own. Probably won't even need stitches, she thought to herself and sighed with relief. Still hurt like a bitch though. She'd be limping for a few days.  
  
The pale, spidery woman on the other side of the room tossed her bags carelessly on the floor and stared into the mirror, emotionless, hollow eyes looking at her purpling collarbone as she prodded it with a spindly finger. Too close, Ahsoka thought bitterly as she looked at the reflection. If it had been a direct hit, it would have punched straight through the slender woman. Asajj turned away from the mirror, seemingly satisfied with leaving the bruise to heal by itself.  
  
"Toss me the datapad," Ahsoka asked and was met with a huff of derision from the other woman. "Asajj, just kriffin' do it," the Togruta sighed, her exhaustion clear in her voice.  
Asajj's back was a curved line of annoyance as she bent to retrieve the pad from a small bag, a multitude of bruises already covering her pale arms from their recent fight with the Imperials.  
Ahsoka hated that she had to leave her like this. It always took the Dathomirian woman a while to wind down after a mission, especially one such as this. They'd been deep undercover on Corellia for months and it very nearly went wrong in the end. That they'd made it out with only bruises had been pure luck. Others hadn't been so fortunate, Ahsoka thought and shook her head.  
  
"Come on," Ahsoka stood up and limped over to her lover, taking the datapad from the other woman, gloved fingers lingering on the slender hand. Asajj snatched her hand away and crossed her arms, refusing to look at the larger woman in front of her. "It's not my fault, you know that," Ahsoka murmured softly as she put her hands on the Dathomirian's shoulders.  
  
"I know," she said curtly, still refusing to look Ahsoka in the eye.  
  
"It's not fair, darling," Ahsoka said as she wrapped Asajj in an embrace and kissed her pale brow, pretending that she didn't see how shiny Asajj's grey eyes were, how close to tears the prideful woman was. The years had softened her, had brought the women closer together than they ever would have thought possible, but crying in front of Ahsoka still wasn't something the former Sith did willingly.  
  
It was a testament to how wound up Asajj was that she allowed the embrace to continue for as long as she did.  
  
"Say hello to the pretty one for me," Asajj said flatly as she finally pulled away, and Ahsoka knew her lover well enough to hear the hurt in her voice, hear her disappointment that she couldn't come with Ahsoka to see Riyo.  
The three of them hadn't been in the same room for years now. Only Ahsoka got to go to the Rebel base. Asajj still couldn't be trusted, the leadership had decided, _still,_ even after everything the Dathomirian woman had done for them, Ahsoka thought bitterly.  
  
"Show her that I miss her," the pale woman continued with a valiant smirk, and Ahsoka smiled a fanged smile back and nodded.  
  
"Shower before I leave?," Ahsoka asked hopefully and Asajj raised an eyebrow in a wicked curve, the previous tension dissipating quickly. With a single long finger planted on Ahsoka's chest, she pushed the taller woman towards the 'fresher.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, dearie."

 

 

Ahsoka spent the short hyperspace flight to the Rebel base pondering the unfairness of their situation. She understood the reasons behind their separation, though she didn't like them. The Rebellion didn't trust Asajj, they would never really trust her despite Ahsoka's pleas, and Riyo was far too important to the Rebellion for them to let her travel all over the Galaxy, even if the two women desperately missed each other. Sending letters and murmurs of adoration through Ahsoka wasn't enough, it would never be enough. The mission came first, all three of them agreed, but that didn't make it easier.  
One day, Ahsoka thought, one day this bleeding war would be over and she'd take her girlfriends somewhere private for at least a month. A cabin on Naboo maybe. They could go swimming in the lake that Padmé had talked about so many years ago, enjoy each others company in private for a while.  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and imagined it, imagined the three of them lying in the tall grass under the blue sky, listening to the soft chattering of the shaaks grazing nearby. Just the three of them, no more worrying about wars or betrayal, or having to hide from the Empire every second of every day, just... the sound of the waterfalls being drowned out by Riyo's laughter and Asajj's smile blinding them both. The image made her smile and lulled Ahsoka into a semblance of much-needed sleep for the next few hours.

 

 

When Riyo stepped through the door to her small apartment, Ahsoka was already waiting inside, crowding the much smaller woman against the door as soon as it clicked shut.  
"Ahsok-mmmf," Riyo exclaimed before her mouth was swallowed in a kiss and her arms wrapped around Ahsoka's neck, holding on to her montrals softly. Riyo felt the warmth of the other woman pressing against her, and happily leaned into it, inhaling Ahsoka's scent deeply.  
  
"By the Force, you're more beautiful than ever," Ahsoka gasped when she finally withdrew enough to look at her lover, taking in her long, silky gown and elaborately braided hair.  
  
"I always forget how tall you've become," Riyo smiled back, her blue cheeks purpling slightly in a blush and _of course_ Ahsoka noticed, trailing rough, gloved fingertips along the blush and making matters entirely worse.  
  
"Hmm...," Ahsoka murmured, entranced with watching the purple blush spreading, her blue eyes piercing with intensity and Riyo put her own hand over Ahsoka's, stilling the movement. A small smile unfurled on the Togruta's mouth and she leaned in for another kiss, one Riyo gladly reciprocated.  
  
Before Riyo quite understood what was happening, Ahsoka swept the small woman into her arms and Riyo made an undignified yelp. "Ahsoka, what are you _doing_?," she protested as she clutched the Togruta's strong arms. Ahsoka kissed her forehead and carried the Pantoran through the small apartment towards the bedroom, only the slightest limp discernible in her step.  
  
"Asajj says hello," Ahsoka said as they passed through the narrow doorway. She kicked the door shut without missing a beat and looked at the woman in her arms. "She misses you."  
  
Riyo's large, golden eyes filled with sadness at the mention of the missing third member of their trio. "I miss her too, Ahsoka. I wish I could see her..."  
Ahsoka gently laid Riyo down on the bed and took off her gloves. The tall woman leaned forward and hovered above her lover, her montrals resting gently on Riyo's shoulders. Ahsoka took in the other woman's soft face, smiling wickedly. "She wanted me to show you just how much she misses you."  
  
"What do you - _oh_!," Riyo exclaimed as Ahsoka kissed her neck in the spot that never failed to send waves of pleasure through her body. Ahsoka's fingers started wandering over the silky fabric of her gown, finding the small buttons holding the fabric together over her chest and deftly undoing them one at a time.  
  
"I'll have to tell her," Ahsoka murmured, punctuating her words with kisses trailing down Riyo's neck, on her collarbones, nose slowly pushing the soft gown off of her breasts, "how _exquisite_ you look tonight," her mouth found a nipple, one hand cradling the breast as her teeth nipped gently, and Riyo gasped. "How this dress clings to you," more buttons were undone, and suddenly Riyo felt the cool night air on her skin as she was exposed completely, the gown crumpling loosely underneath her. "Ah, there we are," Ahsoka said as she leaned back to admire her lover in the pale moonlight, tracing the gentle curve of her hip with warm fingertips before coming to a rest at the edge of her underwear. Ahsoka looked at her with predatory intent in her eyes and Riyo shivered.  
  
"I thought you were going to show me...?," Riyo asked, eager for Ahsoka to stop _looking_ at her like that, like she was a delicious drink to be lapped up. The larger woman's gaze made her feel exposed though Riyo had to admit that she rather liked the feeling.  
"Impatient," Ahsoka raised a tattooed eyebrow and smiled down on her, still fully clothed. "Very well. I'll show you."  
Ahsoka lowered her head to the swell of Riyo's stomach, broad licks of her tongue tracing the soft curves down-wards before she looked up at her lover with a curved smile. "I'll show you just how much Asajj misses you..."  
  


  
One day, Ahsoka thought a while later as they lay together with intertwined limbs and Riyo's breath had slowed with sleep, one day we'll all share a bed again. One day we will travel the stars together without fear and nothing will separate us again. Ahsoka held Riyo tighter and fell asleep hoping that 'one day' would come sooner rather than later.

 

 


End file.
